


Мокрое полотенце

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [7]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно наступает пора, когда обычного секса становится мало и хочется как-то разнообразить процесс. Это не сложно, особенно, когда попробовать хочется все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мокрое полотенце

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн истории - 2004 год.

Каору пришлось уговаривать почти два месяца. Чего он вдруг уперся, я никак не мог понять, ведь всегда любил экспериментировать. А тут, как я его ни убеждал, что легкое садо-мазо — это прикольно, ведь никто никого калечить не собирается, он только отнекивался, отбрыкивался или обзывал меня извращенцем. Моралист фигов.  
В конце концов мне надоело. Чтобы этого упрямого дракона в чем-то убедить, никакого терпения не хватит. Я решил все самостоятельно подготовить и поставить его перед фактом, тогда уж не отвертится. Заказал через интернет одежду, штуки всякие... Подгадал, чтоб доставили как раз, когда у нас тур закончится. Удачно придумал, как сплавить Каору из дома — мне надо было ногти на ногах накрасить красным лаком и подготовить все необходимое. Так что я притворился, будто у меня спина болит, и отправил его одного по магазинам.  
Как только он после ужина пошел в ванную, я бросился переодеваться. Уложил волосы, вставил зеленые линзы, накрасил губы помадой в цвет лака для ногтей и оглядел себя в зеркале.  
Дааа... Штаны в обтяжку со вставками из полупрозрачной ткани; майка даже на майку не похожа, так — сеть какая-то рыболовная из клепаных ремешков, чуть не запутался, когда надевал. И перчатки с пальцами только на безымянном и мизинце. Вид самый что ни на есть блядский. Но отступать уже поздно.  
Я устроился посреди гостиной так, чтобы Каору точно мимо не прошел. Он вышел из ванной и чуть об меня не споткнулся, потому что вытирал волосы полотенцем и под ноги не смотрел. Впечатление я на него произвел, без всякого сомнения — так старательно он начал в свой любимый махровый халат кутаться. Но Каору не был бы Каору, если бы не сказал какую-нибудь гадость. Он и сказал:  
— Не рановато ли ты вырядился? У нас следующий концерт только через три недели будет.  
Но когда я по-кошачьи потерся о его ноги, нервный вздох он сдержать не смог. На всякий случай я обхватил его щиколотки, чтобы не вздумал сбежать, поцеловал коленку и посмотрел на него снизу вверх:  
— А у меня сегодня индивидуальное выступление запланировано, для особо важной персоны.  
Каору схватил меня за волосы:  
— Тотчи, ты нарываешься.  
— Правда, лидер-сан?  
Он наклонился к самому моему лицу:  
— А ты не боишься, что голову потеряю и всерьез тебя покалечу?  
Тупой я басист! Так вот чего он ломался. Но я, похоже, не только тормознутый, а еще и безрассудный, потому что совсем не боюсь.  
Медленно-медленно, чтобы Каору как следует проникся, я облизал губы. Закончить не успел, Каору прикусил мне нижнюю губу, зализал ее и прикусил снова без особой жалости. Так и продолжил, кусал и целовал губы, а дальше не заходил. Мало того, как только я подавался к нему, он за волосы оттягивал мою голову назад.  
Тогда я полез к нему под халат, но Каору тут же перехватил мои руки. Вытащил пояс из халата и связал запястья замысловатым узлом.  
И вот тут я понял, почему он так любит, когда я его руки целую. Он кусал мои пальцы, облизывал их, целовал кончики ногтей, а у меня дыхание перехватывало. Ощущения были просто невероятные, и как это я раньше не чувствовал?  
— А что ты еще можешь? — я хотел сказать самоуверенно, а получилось жалобно.  
Каору встал и повел меня связанного в спальню. Почти швырнул на кровать, но сразу же подскочил и стал ощупывать поясницу.  
— Как спина?  
— А?  
— Про спину соврал?  
— А... Нууу...  
Дальше Каору не церемонился. Завел мне руки за голову и, чертыхаясь, как-то умудрился привязать их к кровати. Потом стащил с меня брюки и перекатил на живот, но успел подложить под живот подушку.  
— Соврал, значит, — услышал я его голос.  
Когда Каору разговаривает с такими интонациями, хорошего не жди. В этот же момент по ягодицам хлестануло полотенце, потом еще и еще, по бедрам, по ногам, по пяткам. Ох, ты ж черт! Это было не больно, это было...  
Может, я и не мазохист, но точно извращенец — от мокрых полотенец возбуждаюсь. Я осторожно повернул голову и через плечо посмотрел на Каору. Уф, ну хоть не я один такой.  
Экзекуция продолжалась недолго, Каору бросил полотенце и зашарил по кровати.  
— Смазка где?  
— Где-то здесь должна быть, я ее под подушку клал. Да черт с ней! Давай так...  
— Вот так? — спросил он, наклонившись надо мной, и демонстративно облизал сразу четыре пальца.  
Я поежился. Но Каору обманул меня, влажной ладонью шлепнул по бедру, а подготавливать стал языком. Он не часто так делает, я расслабился, размяк от удовольствия и упустил момент.  
— Ооох, черт! Больно же!  
— Правда? — Каору толкнулся глубже, потом еще раз, голос у него был довольный, — А мне вот не больно совсем. Может, ты опять все выдумал? Ты же у меня такой выдумщик...  
Он фыркнул тихонько мне в ухо, слегка потянул за волосы и задал такой темп, что я только охал.  
Идиотская майка оказалась костюмом для настоящего мазохиста: ремешки натирали кожу, заклепки противно царапались. Я извивался как угорь, но легче не становилась. Видимо, Каору моя кофта тоже не понравилась, он вдруг рыкнул, выругался и стал ее с меня стаскивать. Дернул вверх и шедевр тематического портновского искусства лопнул по швам. Каору засмеялся, дорвал майку на плечах, вытащил из-под меня нижнюю часть. Заклепки напоследок злорадно оцарапали грудь, и сразу стало безумно хорошо, когда Каору провел ладонями по плечам, по бокам и прижался щекой к спине.  
Он несколько раз с силой выдохнул, спросил: "ну, что, продолжим?" и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил так, что начало показалось сном столетней черепахи. Я даже стонать не мог вскоре, дыхания не хватало, Каору за нас двоих старался.  
И кончить я не успел, зато Каору похоже накрыло тоже за двоих, я думал он меня раздавит, так сильно мне бока сдавил.  
— Лидер-сан, а лидер-сан? — спросил я, когда его дыхание более-менее выровнялось.  
— М? — отозвался он, до безобразия довольным и ленивым голосом.  
— Не хотите сделать хорошо своему единственному и неповторимо гениальному бас-гитаристу, пока тот не увял во цвете лет от неудовлетворенных желаний?  
Мой лидер-сан хмыкнул.  
— Это какому такому бас-гитаристу? Случайно не тому рыжему черту с вечными бредовыми идеями и шилом в заднице?  
— Вообще-то, в данный момент там нечто другое находится, но в остальном — все правильно.  
— Что ж, удовлетворять желания членов своего коллектива — первоочередная задача любого лидер-сана, — он перевернул меня на спину.  
Стертая майкой кожа горела, саднили царапины, в горле пересохло — до того хотелось поскорее кончить.  
Каору медленно провел ногтем от ямки под горлом до самого пупка. Я дернулся и завертелся, но он только сильнее прижал ноготь к коже. Я захлебнулся воздухом, когда он наклонился, легко лизнул головку и пощекотал языком уздечку. Чувства так обострились, что я не смог сдержать слез и почти закричал, когда он, наконец, полностью взял в рот.  
Долгожданный, немыслимый кайф. Горячие руки на бедрах, горячие губы, сумасшедший язык... Мышцы скручивало от желания.  
— Да, да, да... еще... Каору, я... Ааааа! Сволочь! Что же ты делаешь, гад такой?!  
Сказать все, что думаю, я не успел. Каору заткнул мне рот полотенцем. Тем самым, ага.  
— Ты чего так орешь? — строго сказал он, — Сейчас соседи со всего дома сбегутся.  
Попробовал бы он промолчать, если бы ему в самый последний момент член у основания пережали.  
— Не будешь больше ругаться? — спросил он.  
Я только всхлипнул. Каору вытащил кляп, поцеловал меня в краешек губ.  
— Каору, я понял. Надо умолять, да? Хорошо... Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, разреши мне кон...  
Он не дал мне договорить, поцеловал глубоко и сильно, как я весь день мечтал. Потом погладил щеку и прошептал хрипло:  
— Сейчас... сейчас...  
Он выпутал из простыни потерявшийся тюбик со смазкой, быстро выдавил на руку.  
— Сейчас... прости...  
После первого раза на сухую саднило, прикосновения к члену доставляли почти болезненное удовольствие, но не это мешало мне расслабиться. Я не мог его обнять, вот что было самым мучительным. И я стал вырываться, выкручивая руки, ослабил узел и освободился. Спина Каору была мокрой от пота.  
... Я лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушивался к неровному дыханию Каору, чувствовал, как он вытирает меня полотенцем, которое перед этим было кляпом, а еще раньше плеткой. Между прочим, под кроватью лежали нормальные наручи и хорошая плетка, но я о них не вспомнил даже. И не только о них.  
— Черт, мы забыли про свет договориться!  
— Какой свет? — удивился Каору.  
— Какой, какой... красный.  
— А, этот...  
Каору лег рядом, привычно ткнулся носом в шею. Пробормотал:  
— Да мы, вообще, с тобой неправильные какие-то садомазохисты. Говорил же — дурацкая идея.  
Если честно, я был с ним согласен, но вслух признаваться не собирался. Да и покупки все-таки надо испытать, поэтому я сказал:  
— Ни фига. Надо просто потренироваться. Я там, на сайте, видел платье горничной. А если тебе еще чулки в сеточку надеть и заячьи уши...  
Он меня укусил. Садист!


End file.
